Back to Work Pt 1
by Jocko67
Summary: The gang returns from a kind-of wasted time in New York. But when dark times approach and needs of a job, who will help them get the job? Also, a song will be used in the making of this story. Pairings: Bonnie X Freddy; Chica X Foxy Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, Scott does. I only own the OCs and concept of story.
1. Chapter 1: Back In Business

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't done anything for awhile, good ol' Christmas is coming. Anyways, this my Christmas Present to you all. And I will also have to work another story for a different section. I hope you enjoy the story, but a few things to cover;**

**1. The gang are now anthromopromphic animals.**

**2. The Marionette will be sentient and appear in the story.**

**3. Bonnie will be a girl.**

**Oh, before I forget, after New Year's Day, I will make a FNaF 2 fanfiction. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, only the OC and story concept.**

**Chapter 1: Back In Business**

After a kind-of wasted journey to New York, the gang now resides back in their house, all doing their own thing.

Freddy and Bonnie currently are in their room, doing "things". I am not describing what they are doing. Let us just say, a make-out session. Foxy watching TV in the living room with Chica laying there, head on his shoulder. Mike is now going to a restaurant in which he felt hungry, and also he wasn't at the house. And Golden, nobody really knows what he does in his spare time. Sometimes he will be happy all the time and be social, but mostly, he just sits in his room, meditating. Anyways, let us see what Mike is up to.

Mike now arrives at the restaurant. His stomach was growling. He looked up and saw the place was called, "Reggie's Place". Mike didn't care what it was named, he just wanted some food. He then got out of his car and went inside.

Mike was then greeted by a man who happened to be the manager, Reggie Thompson.

"Hey, welcome to Reggie's Place, my name is Reggie, may I lead you to your seat?" Reggie asked. Mike nodded while Reggie smiled and picked up a menu. Mike then got to his seat and ordered a Coke as his drink. He then looked around and saw what appeared to be a puppet sitting near the center of the restaurant.

From what Mike could infer, it looked like it was tall, maybe tall as Bonnie, purple lines down his eyes, red bowtie similar to Freddy's, three sets of buttons on his chest with black and white stripes along his arms and legs. It looked sad. Mike then walked up over to the puppet.

Mike found his way towards the puppet in the center of the restaurant. But somehow, it looked up, knowing Mike was there. Mike smiled nervously, while the Marionette, as known to be called, looked at Mike calmly.

"Uh, hi there. I noticed from my spot, you looked sad. Are you OK?" Mike asked. "I am fine, although, I know you have heard of Jocko's death if I am not mistaken." Marionette stated. "I also heard that you are Mike Schmidt, the one who "freed" Golden." Mike blushed in embarrassment, despite it, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, you heard about that, huh?" Mike questioned. "Well, who hasn't?" Marionette retorted. Mike then frowned, but couldn't really get mad at him.

"When had you heard about Jocko?" Mike asked. Marionette chuckled. "He came to this placed a lot. We had a bond you know. But, he had his bond with Freddy long before that though. Anyways, it was back in 1990."

_April 28, 1990_

_After 3 years at "that" place, the Marionette had to find a new job. But of course, he didn't have a place to stay. He then came across a house on a hill. "Thank God" he said to himself. He went to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, a fox had came out, looking about 50 years old. Marionette nervously smiled but managed to say, "Hello sir, I was hoping to stay here a couple of days." The fox smiled calmly too. "Of course you can Marionette, as long as you want." Marionette was shocked, how did this person know his name? Never mind. Anyways, now going into the house, it looked nice. He then went into one of the rooms and unpacked his stuff. He remembered that restaurant, and how he haunted Jeremy. _

_"Lucky, he was going to get it." Marionette said to himself. But then, another voice interrupted. "You mean, Jeremy's correct?" The fox asked. Marionette nodded. "What is your name, I never got it." he asked. "My name is Jocko Schmidt III." Jocko stated. "So you are the one who is the son of ol' Garrison eh?" Jocko nodded. "Well, let us get some food shall we?" Jocko asked. They both then went back downstairs and into the kitchen/dining area._

_Jocko cooked some ham with mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots on the side. Jocko got himself some coffee while Marionette got a water. It was silent until Jocko broke it. "So, I hear you are in need of a job." Jocko said. "I know of a place that can get you a well-paid job." Marionette smiled. "Really, what is it called?" he asked. "It is called Reggie's Place. Apparently, it needs it job as a Marionette like yourself. I also believe if you send a picture of yourself, you will get the job." Jocko responded. Marionette then took out his hand and shook Jocko's paw. "Thank you for the information Mr. Schmidt." Marionette happily exclaimed. "Please, call me Jocko. I don't want to be too formal." Jocko stated. Then they both laughed._

_End of flashback_

"So that was how you got this job." Mike stated. "Yep, but actually, I want to see Freddy and them again. But, they probably won't be happy with me as before." Marionette sadly said. "Don't worry, if it wasn't for you, they would never have seen the light of day again." Mike said. Marionette nodded while Mike did a little confident, "Yes" and fist pumped into the air. "Shall we get going then?" Marionette asked. Mike nodded and both went to the car, unbeknownst to them, a familiar lion was watching them from the shadows.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Now that was a fun chapter. I know I mislead you with the title, maybe. But, later on, a song will becoming and some children will be happy. I won't reveal the song until they actually sing it. This is what this story is going to be mainly about, getting all those guys back into a job, but this time, at *static*. So yeah, wait until then. See ya on the flip side.**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Disgusted Looks

**Nice to see you again. Not much to say, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC and storyline**

**Chapter 2: Disgusted Looks and "Old" Returns**

The duo of Mike and the Marionette had now arrived back at the house with five figures waiting for him in the driveway. They were NOT happy. Mike soon got out of the car with the Marionette, but was met with a mad bunny. Mike nervously smiled and talked in a nervous tone. "H-Hey Bonnie, what's u-up?" he stuttered. "Oh I don't know, just waiting for you for 2 hours, then I see him back here, nothing much. Oh yeah, why is he here!" Bonnie sarcastically exclaimed. "He wanted to see you guys again. He feels sorry for what he did back then." Mike responded gently. Marionette though, didn't smile. **(Yeah, I know the Marionette's smile in the game is just, well, a smile, but this is my story and I think he should be able to control on how he expresses his emotions.)**

"Guys, I know what I did, but come on, it is the past. Let us just forget about it." Marionette reasoned. "Besides, you guys are now living new lives. And, I heard you were looking for a new job, so, why not work at Reggie's Place. He is looking for new animatronics." But then the Marionette realized what he said and shut his mouth. Freddy only frowned even more. "Really, is that how you interpret us, NEW. Don't remind us of "them"." Freddy remarked. The Marionette looked down, then went into the house. Mike sighed in disappointment, then gave all of them a glare. Chica was confused, _"Why is Mike giving us that glare?" she thought. _Chica then decided to take a risk and ask Mike about the glare.

"Um Mike, why are you giving us that glare?" Chica nervously asked. "Well Chica, you are not giving the Marionette a chance to stay with us, he is basically homeless from what I hear. Give him a chance to stay with us for a couple of days. I gave him a chance. Heck, Jocko gave him a chance, so why can't you?" Mike responded. Bonnie gasped and Chica then cried and fled to her room. Foxy then got mad. "Lad, don't ye ever talk to Chica nor I for the remainder of the day." he growled. Foxy then rushed to comfort his love. Bonnie then shed a few tears as well. Freddy came over and hugged her. Bonnie cried into his chest. Freddy then looked at Mike that most people would find, terrifying.

"Son, I think it is best for you to leave and cool your head." Freddy snapped. Mike then took a walk down the pavement.

"W-Why Freddy, does he have to be so mean? Why can't we have Jocko back, or 78?" Bonnie cried. Freddy rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, Bonnie, it is okay. He just needs to cool himself. But I also do wonder, where is he? Why do we have to suffer this way?" Freddy called into the heavens. But then, as if they heard, a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"Well Freddy, you do not have to suffer anymore." the voice told Freddy. The duo recognized the voice as 78. Bonnie then went out of her grasp on Freddy to embrace 78. Said lion embraced her back. Freddy smiled, knowing that his bunny was happy. Knowing her to be happy, could not resist putting a smile to his face. But then came the question, what was 78 doing back at a convenience? He decided to ask.

"Dan, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Splinter?" Freddy asked. "You know I always hear when you need me." 78 stated. "Also, where is the Marionette, I need to talk with him?" "He is downstairs I believe. At least, that is where I saw him walk." Freddy told 78. "Thank you Freddy, and you too Bonnie. How about you guys go somewhere to eat with me tonight. On me." 78 suggested. Bonnie's ears perked up when she heard the word, "eat". "Definitely, thank you." Bonnie thanked. 78 smiled and went inside.

**With Foxy and Chica**

Chica was still crying whilst Foxy was comforting her in the bed. As she snuggled and cried into his chest, Foxy could not bring Chica out of her cries. Until 78's voice was heard from the door.

"Hello you two. Why are you crying Chica?" 78 greeted and asked. Foxy then explained what happened between them and Mike. 78 knew what happened of course, he just needed clarification. Soon as Foxy finished the last word, 78 then looked over to Chica and then gave her a pat on the back. He then got up and walked to downstairs.

**Downstairs**

The Marionette was sitting in the middle of the room thinking about what has happened over the years. Sure time has now changed into the 21st Century but that doesn't mean you can forget about something in the past, especially if you are someone who can basically not forget something. But as hearing the chaos earlier, it was all because of him from all that. "_Maybe I should just leave, knowing what I had done in the past." _Marionette thought. "But, whatever we have experienced in the past, we can learn for a better future." 78 said behind Marionette. He then stood up, being a bit taller then 78 could have its advantages, then again, if you were in a situation with someone more powerful than you, what would you do?

"I guess. I heard you needed to speak with me?" Marionette wondered. "Yes, apparently, the "Toys" are being repaired." 78 responded. "What, I thought that they were scrapped to the junkyard?" Marionette pointed out. "True, but, someone has decided to repair them, and find us. But, since we are in a century where robotics are a thing of wonder, it will be tough." 78 explained. "We have a chance though, to make them us. To have them free. You remember right? Back in 87', when kids and adults were having fun. Until, you know, Phone Guy." Marionette then frowned. But then almost letting his anger overthrowing him, just hearing those two words made him go ballistic. Luckily, 78 calmed him down. "Calm yourself. You had got him back in 93' though. As I do not sense him being alive. At least, from what Jocko is telling me." Marionette then looked back at 78. "Y-You can speak with the dead too?" Marionette wondered. 78 nodded. "He wasn't really all that bad. But I cannot really put on why he would just, murder a child." Realizing what he had said, he covered his mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry, I had forgotten. Forgive me." 78 reasoned. Marionette only swept that aside and forgave him. 78 then asked if he wanted to go to dinner with him, Bonnie, and Freddy tonight. Marionette agreed and went to get ready.

**Unknown Location**

At an unmarked location, a man with spiked hair, a badge on his security outfit, a phone in hand, and wearing purple pants, was now finishing repairs on the "Toy" animatronics. Phone Guy, as we knew him, had finished repairs on Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and BB. He was now just finishing Mangle, only this time, in an actual repaired state. But as he was doing so, he felt something left out. But, the idea then struck him like lightning. _"I need that Puppet, but he is elsewhere. No matter, even without him, I can finally beat those others, they thought they got me, well think again. The ones you were strictly avoiding, are now the ones who are going to end you. It is just, without that Puppet, I have a more risky chance of doing this." _Phone Guy thought. He then finished the Mangle and put him near the other "Toy" animatronics. Phone Guy then turned them all on.

"What happened." Toy Freddy stirred. He then saw Phone Guy and gasped. "You!" Phone Guy smirked. "Well, look who we have here. I have just what I need." "What do you want?" Toy Bonnie questioned. "All I really want is for you all to become my slaves and destroy those older models." Phone Guy told Toy Bonnie. "And why should we do such a thing?" Mangle asked. "Because, in a few seconds, you will all be under my control." Phone Guy exclaimed. The "Toys'" eyes then turned black, then turned back to their original color. But instead of the usual colorful irises and pupils, there was only that white dot.

"What do you want us to do, Master." Toy Freddy questioned. "You only have four things to do, remain loyal to me and to me only, destroy those older models of you, bring me the Marionette, and kill Dan Allen and Golden Freddy." Phone Guy ordered. The "Toys" only bowed and scattered, to find the older models.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Looks like Phone Guy escaped from the clutches of Freddy and his pals in 93'. Also, sorry for confusing all who read my profile and some other FNaF stories I have done. Man, I am not good on explaining my storyline very well. Anyways, this going to be the first of my FNaF 2 fics that I do. Have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night.**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Meeting Bon-Bon

**Hello everyone. I had a good Christmas, did you? Just curious. Not much to say again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC. Scott owns FNaF, lucky son of a gun, making money from scaring the s**t out of people.**

**Chapter 3: Dinner and "Meeting" Toy Bonnie**

The Marionette just got ready for dinner with 78, Freddy, and Bonnie. Now looking back, remembering Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, and BB, he kind-of misses them. But, the past is the past. He was the second to arrive at the car, behind 78. They waited a few minutes, until the duo came looking good.

78 was wearing a red and orange tux, considering his likeness for the two colors. The tux also had two dragons embroidered on the sides of it, looking opposite directions. He also wore slacks, but with orange stripes along the sides.

Marionette was wearing the normal attire, black and white tux, black slacks, and a jacket to accompany his look.

Freddy was wearing a snazzy brown tux with a cane at his side, considering his age at 41, he never was in shape all that much. Anyways, he was also wearing some black/brown slacks with borders of white alongside.

Bonnie wore an attire of purple skirt with a purple plaid shirt. She then wore some black boots she borrowed from Chica as she had two pair. They were ready to go.

"Well, are we ready to go?" 78 asked. All gave a nod and they got into the Hummer that 78 owned. 78 of course, drove. Marionette got into "shotgun". Freddy and Bonnie got into the back, whereas Bonnie snuggled onto Freddy which made him blush a bit. The two up in the front seats sensed love in the air and smiled. With that, they were off.

Freddy though, being the curious bear he is, wondered on what this mode of transportation was, even though he had seen many people drive it before.

"Um, 78, what is the transportation that you drive us in now?" Freddy asked. "This is a Hummer, Freddy. A four-wheeled powerhouse, with the ability to go off-road and to almost crush anything in its path, it is an ideal truck for anybody I suppose." 78 explained.

During their drive, Bonnie had thought she spotted her younger sister on the street, which appeared to be following them? But she shrugged that thought off. But little they knew, that was Toy Bonnie, ready to strike.

**At the Restaurant**

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant. 78 had heard this restaurant from one of his buddies in town. He and Marionette jumped out of the Hummer, while Freddy being the gentleman he was, held his hand out for Bonnie to grasp. In response, Bonnie did grab his hand and shut the door.

**Toy Bonnie's P.O.V**

I stand right by the restaurant that the four went into. _"I knew that was my older sister." _I thought. I then walked myself over to the restaurant to do what I was told. I knew if I did this within one shot, I would be the Phone Guy's right hand man or woman, whatever. To do at least two of the objectives he assigned for me would be great. And besides, I would have their location which would really give me the upper rank on the others. Not that I didn't like them of course, but they liked competition and Fred had always won, but this time, I would.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

78 had ordered for everyone, as being a host, he needed to do all the stuff himself and let the guests relax. But more the while, he sensed, an old presence in the restaurant. Marionette probably did too, but he probably kept his emotions in check, just in case that presence did spot them. But anyways, their drinks and appetizers had arrived.

78 had chicken with some green beans on the side. His drink was a water as he needed to stay in shape. Marionette had ordered some shrimp with some gravy to go alongside it. His drink was a Sprite. Freddy had some steak and porterhouse. His drink was a Coke. Bonnie had kept her order simple. Just a good vegetable soup. Her drink was also a water.

They mostly talked about what they were going to do in the future. But one of the big questions Bonnie asked was, well, I will let her ask it.

"78, where is your wife and kids?" Bonnie asked.

And almost like that, 78 had frozen up. He did have kids, but he adopted because he was lonely and some of his buddies mocked about them having wives. But that was one of the most depressing moments of his life. The kids were fine with it, just that, they only asked if they had a mother. "If" is that key word. 78 felt so bad about doing that to the kids. So, he never abandoned them, more like vice-versa. The kids had turned on him and they left, somehow finding their own mother and father.

Bonnie then felt guilty about asking, so she looked down in shame. But then she felt a paw on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was 78''s paw. He was smiling.

"I did not have a wife, but I did adopt. But the kids kept asking if they had a mother. Sure they were glad when I adopted them, but their true wishes to be adopted by a mother. They even admitted to me that they have been adopted by many fathers that all they wanted was to be adopted by a mom with a husband. I did not mind, though, I fell through a great depression after wards. It is okay that you asked, I needed to get that off my chest." 78 explained. He then smiled afterwards and patted her shoulder. But then, something's or someone's, voice had made them all freeze up, Toy Bonnie's.

"Who do we have here?" she stated. The four animals then looked over and saw none other than Toy Bonnie herself. Bonnie was the most stunned, to see her younger sister, back. Luckily, Freddy broke the silence.

"How the heck are you still alive?" he asked. Toy Bonnie then smiled. "You see, an old friend patched up me and my buddies. Ya know, the ones who replaced you."

"Who is this "old friend" Marionette wondered. What they heard next was horrifying. "Phone Guy." Toy Bonnie simply stated. Marionette knew he escaped from their clutches. He remembers it exactly.

_*flashback to FNaF 1 time aka 1993*_

_The Phone Guy only sounded nervous on his recording because he had an escape plan. He was faking his voice._

_"Uh listen, I may not be able to send you another message tomorrow. It was a g-good thing that I did. Ya know. U-Uh I was always wondering about what was in those empty heads. *bang* I t-think I will just hold out, until someone checks heh. *bang* Yeah, I had a good run." *Freddy's song play* Then a *moan*, oh no, *static._

_How he escaped? Here it is: After the message he recorded, he was able to have access to the AI controls to the animatronics. He knew it would work. How he got access is beyond me, considering four, (technically five) animatronics were out to get them. Phone Guy then set them all onto zero. But before he left, he saw on the tablet all the animatronics were returning on stage, even though it was only 2 A.M. He looked at all the cameras again. But when he reached the East Hall's camera, the crying children were their on the walls. He smirked at them, knowing that he had finally trounced the legend of the Puppet Master himself. He then exited the building through the West Hall, but not before putting a tongue out at the animatronics._

**_Basement (This is still part of the flashback)_**

_In a corner, lay the legend, the Marionette. He was damaged. But until he could ravel himself out a few weeks later, undetected, he lay there, spilling tears. Just like the night at Fredbear's Family Diner, where he was only an orphaned child, murdered by the same one who was decidedly giving Michael Schmidt almost his death sentence. Luckily, he was able to get the animatronics on the first night, on how to see how he was human. But the Marionette promised himself that one day, just one day, he would finally avenge himself, the others, and whoever the heck Phone Guy decided to kill afterwards, would know that living in peace, is a good thing._

_*end of flashback*_

**Back in the Restaurant**

Everyone else but the five there had fled. They had to get ready to fight. But, the Marionette and 78 had a plan. To do the same thing they did when they met Freddy and them, to have her listen to reason and be one of them. But, Toy Bonnie had other plans, to go after her elder sister first. Bonnie knew this as before herself was decommissioned, Toy Bonnie had heard of her and considering they were siblings, Toy Bonnie was always jealous until she took the spotlight. Bonnie knew what she had to do.

"Guys, step back. This is my fight. Please, warn the others about "him" and the others." Bonnie warned. "But Bonnie, we stay together, we cannot lose you." Freddy pleaded. "Bonnie, I can't lose you." Bonnie then turned around and gave a kiss on Freddy's cheek.

"Listen here, I will come back from this. And when I do, you better be ready for me, alright?" Bonnie stated. Freddy smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips and ran off. Bonnie then looked over to the duo of elders and motioned for them to go. 78 went, but Marionette stayed.

"Please Marion, go." Bonnie begged. Marionette though, shook his head. "Listen, young bunny. We are going to bring your younger sister back and make her one of us, to let her be free. But, if 78 and I both left, three outcomes would succeed from this. One, you would win but, you wouldn't able to convert her, only I and 78 have that ability. Two, is that you lose and you are destroyed. Three, is that you lose and that are brought back to "him". Marionette explained. "Bonnie, none of us want to lose you, especially Freddy. If not for us, then for him. What would he think? How would he feel?" Bonnie then felt a huge wave of guilt hit her. She then nodded at the Marionette and both rushed at Toy Bonnie, in an attempt to get her back.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Oooh, Toy Bonnie is here. What will happen to Bonnie and Marionette? Toy Bonnie? Find out in the next chapter.**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Addition

**Hello FanFiction members. Having a nice week? Just curious. Anyways, here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC and story. Scott owns FNaF.**

**Chapter 4: A New Addition**

As the two of Marionette and Bonnie rushed Toy Bonnie vigorously that Bonnie decided to make the first move. Bonnie made a low sweep to Toy Bonnie's leg in which Toy Bonnie jumped, but being the Marionette, he jumped at Toy Bonnie. Said bunny then ducked and lowered her ears in the process. Bonnie then, knew what would happen next as she had witnessed the same thing with Freddy and Foxy ambushing 78 in training.

"Marion, watch out!" Bonnie yelled. Marionette heard the call, but was too late. Toy Bonnie had then punched him in the chest and he went flying into the ground. Usually, you would only get a few bruises. But, since the Marionette was skinny and not really all that built, he could actually die. But then, a flash appeared and the Marionette was caught.

Marionette looked up to his savior but to only see a blinding light. Marionette could almost not distinguish the figure if not for the green hood. It was one of those "one-time miracles" that happen in tough situations. Marionette knew his savior was, Jocko.

Bonnie was having a tough time keeping up with her younger sister. She kicked and kicked but it seemed her younger sister was faster than her. Well, knowing that of advanced mobility may have its perks, but it is the will of the fighting spirit that wins in the end. Didn't go so well for Bonnie. After a thrusting palm to the chest, a roundhouse to the jaw, and an almost broken leg, she thought her and Marionette was done for when Bonnie saw said puppet on the ground. She then looked back and saw a big figure, holding a knife.

"Looks like I win this time sister." Toy Bonnie triumphantly said. When she was about to stab her elder sister, a hand was on her heart. It was Jocko's. The elder fox's spirit will never cease to amaze the purple bunny. Jocko then turned his face to smile at Bonnie. He then whispered something that Bonnie could barely make out.

"Make your life worthwhile, with the ones you had it with." And with that, Jocko's spirit was flashed out. Bonnie then got up and trudged her way over to her younger sister. What she saw, was amazing.

Toy Bonnie rose up as a real blue bunny. Bonnie then backed away some to give her younger sister some space. She then got a good hug from said blue bunny. Bonnie embraced back and spilled tears.

"Oh, Bon, I missed you so much." Bonnie cried. "I missed you too sis. I really did." Toy Bonnie replied. Marionette soon got up and walked the two bunnies home.

**At the House**

The others were worried on what happened to the duo they left back at the restaurant. Especially Freddy. Heck, he was shaking so much, it was more than a Chihuahua going into a dog show. But sooner or later, his nerves stopped. He knew Bonnie was back. Freddy got up and out the front door and he saw Bonnie and the Marionette carrying someone. He then looked to see it was Toy Bonnie. Freddy rushed to his love, while the others followed behind him. Freddy embraced Bonnie with such force, she couldn't almost breath.

"Freddy, can't...breath" Bonnie gasped. "How did you guys make it back. 78 told us that you were down, and then, he lost sight of your heat signatures." Bonnie then smiled. "Love, Jocko, he appeared into his spirit. He had saved us once again and got my younger sister back." Foxy then had his eyes wide as dinner plates when his grandfather was mentioned. He then "broke down" into cries. Chica then hugged him.

"Shh, it is okay. He is in a better place now." Chica comforted. "B-But, I was so m-mean to him before he left." Foxy cried. "I be no worthy of being a grandson." Chica gasped. Then, she slapped him. "Now listen here, don't you ever think of how you thought of him before he left. It is in the past. You are a worthy grandson and he would want nothing more." Chica sauntered. She then gave him a passionate kiss. "And that is why I love you so." They then hugged. Bonnie and Freddy then hugged, whilst Toy Bonnie had woken up and hugged 78. 78 then blushed, but then embraced her back. Golden and Marionette looked at each other and snickered. One of 78's ears had shaken and after he hugged Toy Bonnie, he frowned at them. Golden then broke the long silence.

"Well, we should get Toy Bonnie accommodated into the house." Golden stated. 78 then volunteered to give her a tour of the place. Explaining it was Jocko's, where the kitchen was, game room, and downstairs. But once the reason of where she was going to sleep, fell into the position of 78 himself.

"Um, Toy Bonnie..." 78 started, but then was cut off by Toy Bonnie.

"Please, call me Bon-Bon." Toy Bonnie said. 78 then blushed, not at the nickname, but at what Bon-Bon was doing, flirting her eyelashes. He then snapped out of it.

"Um, Bon-Bon, where would you like to sleep?" 78 asked. Bon-Bon then snuggled into his chest, making him blush again.

"I would like to sleep with you, if that is okay." Bon-Bon asked. 78 nodded. Everyone else then went to sleep. Making that Bon-Bon and 78 finally going to their room. But, a problem occurred. Well, at least, for 78. Bon-Bon got into the bed, but didn't feel 78 beside her. Before this story progresses, Bon-Bon has always loved 78 ever since her elder sister met him. This was her chance. When she looked over the bed, she saw 78 getting ready to sleep, beside the bed. Bon-Bon then had an idea. She then cried. 78 woke up and found Bon-Bon crying. He then got up on the bed.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, what is wrong?" 78 asked. Bon-Bon then looked up to 78. "It's just that, I will never find love." she said. 78 then gasped. Everyone should be allowed to love. 78 then hugged her, while Bon-Bon cried into his chest.

"Bon-Bon, everyone should be allowed to love. I know you love someone. You can tell me alright." 78 reasoned. Bon-Bon then took a deep breath. But on the inside, this would be her chance. Bon-Bon then smacked her lips onto his. 78 then had his eyes wide. But then surprisingly to Bon-Bon, he kissed back. "_Man, he tastes like heaven." _Bon-Bon thought. They then broke the kiss.

"You are the one I love." Bon-Bon admitted. "I love you to my dear." 78 responded. They then went to sleep, Bon-Bon under 78's protective frame. Unaware of the purple bunny and brown bear outside their door.

"It is a good thing that my younger sister found love." Bonnie praised. Freddy nodded. Then, he picked up Bonnie bridal style and both went back to their rooms, to have a peaceful sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I am liking this story. Yes. Another of my OCs in love. Anyways, I hope you all have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night.**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Death of an Ol' Pirate

**Hello everyone, liking the story so far? Not much to say again. I usually have a lot to say in this part, but I guess not. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC and story. Scott owns FNaF.**

**Chapter 5: Death of an ol' Pirate**

As to awake onto a beautiful morning, Foxy kisses his love, Chica, on the forehead before heading downstairs for breakfast. As usual, 78, Marionette, and Golden are the first ones to be awake.

"So, what be for breakfast today me hearties?" Foxy asked. "Still on that pirate talk eh Foxy?" Marionette chuckled. Foxy then frowned at the Marionette. "Anyways, Biscuits and Gravy today." 78 stated. Foxy nodded and went to grab some. After a while, Freddy and the others woke up. Bon-Bon took 78's seat as said lion was done with his breakfast. After everyone ate, 78 called everyone into a meeting in the living room. This happened very seldom. Usually, they were just stuff that goes around the house. But with the look on his face, everyone could tell something was up.

As usual, Freddy and Bonnie share a spot on the couch, Marionette sits in the big recliner, Chica and Foxy lay on the ground, Bon-Bon takes a seat beside Bonnie, Golden and 78 stand.

"I have called you here for a meeting. But, not the ones we usually have." 78 addressed. "We may have to get into another fight pretty soon." Mike, **(I keep forgetting about him.) **now calmed down, asked the obvious question.

"Who are we fighting?" he asked. Before 78 spoke, Marionette did it for him. "Looks like we are fighting, Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica." he explained. "That means, which three are going?" They all had thought about that for a moment, before 78 got who was going.

"Send, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy." 78 ordered. He got two nods, one from Foxy, the other from Chica. Freddy was still hesitant from it.

"Freddy, why are you hesitant?" 78 asked. Freddy then looked up. "It is just, I can't leave Bonnie. She had almost died once, I am not leaving her again." he explained. Bonnie then gave Freddy a good kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart, she spoke to him.

"Listen, I want you to do this, okay. At least, do this for me." Bonnie motivated. "And you aren't going down just because of three "toys". No offense sis." "None taken." Bon-Bon stated.

"Come on Freddy, I know you can do this. Before, you were the strongest out of all of us, you even managed to outmatch Foxy in strength, and that's counting for something." Bonnie motivated again. After that speech, Freddy was ready.

**Meanwhile...**

Phone Guy was already upset on losing Toy Bonnie, **(To Phone Guy, Bon-Bon is known to as Toy Bonnie). **If he was risking this again, he better win. Especially when he is sending out the big guns. He then faced Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica.

"Alright, do your mission on what any means. We have already lost Toy Bonnie, I am NOT losing this battle." Phone Guy shouted. "Look sir, we won't fail." Toy Freddy reassured. "You better keep that promise then, or else." Phone Guy threatened. "Now, GO!" he ordered. With that, the three were out.

**In the Middle of Town**

Freddy and company were walking until they got to the middle of town square. He then sensed something. Freddy told the others to stay back, as a surprise attack. He knew what was coming.

"Show yourself, I know you are there!" Freddy shouted. Freddy then heard chuckling, deep chuckling. Then, his "replacement" showed. Toy Freddy. "Well, the Fazbear himself, surprised you haven't broke yet." Toy Freddy chuckled. Freddy growled and lunged at him. Toy Freddy sidestepped which made Freddy fall to the ground. Freddy then whistled, in which Foxy and Chica came out. Toy Freddy then snapped his fingers and Mangle and Toy Chica came out.

"This is ironic." Toy Chica chuckled. They then rushed each other. Each of the characters taking on their "replacements".

Foxy didn't have to do much, he was able to cut Mangle's shoulder and put a few roundhouses to her jaw. **(Mangle is a girl in my story.) **And so, Foxy tied her up to a post nearby and went to help Chica.

Chica, unlike Foxy, was having a bit of trouble. She was punching, but only a few managed to get Toy Chica. What Chica kept hearing next, hurt her heart.

"Do you really think Foxy deserves you?" Toy Chica taunted. "I mean seriously, what do you have to offer? He deserves more than you." Chica then cried. But then, she remembered what Jocko had told her when she was training for the "Crime Spree of Horror".

_"Chica, don't look down. You are strong. You got close to me. If I didn't realize you were there, I would have been the loser. You have got talent, so don't let anyone bring you down." _Jocko had told her once. That was when she got all sassy on Toy Chica.

"No, he does deserve me. In fact, he loves me for who I am. Not for appearance. Unlike yourself." Chica retorted. Toy Chica then gasped, then got enraged and charged Chica with a dagger. Foxy then saw this. He used his full speed, and dove in front of her. What Chica thought of her being stabbed, saw a worse outcome. She got mad, no, she got pissed. She punched Toy Chica with all her might. Toy Chica tried to keep up but then her circuits failed her and she went down.

Freddy had saw what happened and he also got enraged. He took care of Toy Freddy surprisingly easily. Just a few palm strike to chest and a good ol' roundhouse to the face got him knocked out.

**Back at the House**

As they all sit in the middle of the living room, 78 then sensed a big heat signature go off his senses. The worst had almost been upon him. He then got up.

"Hey 78, what is wrong?" Bonnie asked. "We need to go, now!" 78 ordered. "Bon-Bon, Bonnie, grab onto me, Mike and Marionette, grab onto Golden, we are teleporting to Freddy's location." Golden did what he was told and teleported out, and so did 78.

**Back in Town Square**

Rain fell, signaling death approaching, lay a pirate fox, beside him, his fellow comrades. He lay his hook on his love's wing and his other hand, lay in the spirit of Jocko Schmidt III. Both were crying. Only one outcome came out of it, the three that Foxy, Chica, and Freddy fought were now turning into one of them, but at what cost?

"My grandson, it is too soon. But, I guess fate has a good time of showing it." Jocko's spirit had told Foxy. Jocko then looked to Chica and frowned. "I am sorry Chica, I had failed both of you as a grandfather, to even protect in death cannot be availed without a sign of a sacrifice. And it was my grandson's." 78 and Golden then got there, only to show 78's fear had came true.

"Oh no, Foxy!" Bonnie had exclaimed. Foxy then smiled, but spurting out blood. Chica gasped, and then turned to 78, Jocko, and Marionette. "Can't you help him, please?" she begged. But the crying look on Jocko, the frown on Marionette's face, and the shamed look on 78's face could only mean that nothing could undo the process that had been done.

But as to so, the three had then woken up. Toy Chica then looked over to where the others were and realized what she had done, she walked over to them. Chica then heard those awful familiar footsteps and stood in front of Foxy, in a protective state. "Stay away from him." Chica had yelled. But then, another cough from Foxy had signaled only a few seconds until Death had taken him away.

"Me landlubbers, I be having something to *cough* say." Foxy sputtered. "C-Chica, lass, you were my true love to tame this ol' pirate. I want you to be safe, just know, I be watching you the whole way." Chica then cried and kissed her love once more until letting him breath. Foxy then turned to Freddy. "Freddy, you landlubber, keep Chica safe. If something be happening to her, I will be visiting you first. But, I guess you win this once Fazbear." "You got it Foxy." Freddy managed to say. Foxy then addressed the whole group.

"Everyone, I just h-hope you kill that landlubber who started this in the first place, stupid Phone landlubber." Foxy managed to sputter. Then, he took his final breath. Jocko's spirit then faded away. Chica then cried and laid her head on Foxy's chest. Everyone else cried too, but not as much as Chica.

**Near the House**

There laughing, was the Phone Guy himself. "Looks like we got him. One thing down. But, I have two last resorts." One, is when Toy Bonnie punched Marionette in the chest, she was able before she was turned, was a control chip on one of his buttons. Second, was he was going to burn the house down. He got the match ready and he threw it.

**Back in Town Square**

78 had sensed something else again. This time he looked at the house, and saw a whiff of Phone Guy. Then, he saw flames. He gasped.

"Golden, teleport with me to the house, downstairs, we have to get the Sacred Sword fast." 78 exclaimed. Golden turned around and saw the house almost in flames. The two nodded at each other, and teleported downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Once the two got downstairs, it was almost doused in flames. Both coughed, but was able to find the Sacred Sword and Flute that went with it. They got out, but a few burns were abroad on them.

**Town Square**

Freddy and them had turned around to see the house on fire. All prayed for the two of 78 and Golden to get out alive. They then saw two figures running out from it. Once they got here, Bon-Bon had hugged 78 and Mangle had hugged Golden.

"I-I thought you died in t-there." Bon-Bon cried. "No, I didn't. Not when I have you still here." 78 reassured. Golden had blushed when Mangle hugged him. In return, a few snickers from the gang resulted in Golden blushing even more. But then, to Foxy. Chica was devastated. She wouldn't talk to the gang for a few weeks even after they found a place to stay.

In the hotel, Golden had called a meeting with everyone, **(except for Chica), **into his room.

"Everyone, I believe we should bury Foxy into a funeral you know. For Chica, I mean, she is devastated without him." Golden explained. The Marionette then spoke as well. "Yes, I am really surprised she has lasted this long. I mean, look at her." Everyone else then nodded. "So it is settled, a funeral for Foxy. But how should we do it?" Mike asked. 78 then had an idea. "We will do it as a crew would, set him on a ship, then set fire." Then it was decided. A pirate themed funeral for Foxy. Then afterwards, Phone Guy would make his last call.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Ya know, I never intended this to happen. I was telling myself, "No, don't do it." But then, another part of me said, "Yes, do it." And then I gave in, but I feel totally guilty of it now.**

**Foxy Schmidt. Lay your soul in the Father's Hand to be safe, you have done your battle well brother, now, let them finish it. Requiescat In Pace (Rest in Peace). **

**This is Jocko67, *sobs* a signing *sobs* off. Oh Gosh. *runs into a corner feeling guilty again*.**


	6. Chapter 6: Looking Back and Love

**Hello everyone. Just going to get right into the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC and story. Scott owns FNaF.**

**Chapter 6: Looking Back and Love**

As the days go by for an unsettling chicken in her room, that cries herself to sleep each night. The purple bunny known as Bonnie tries to comfort her, but nothing can really bring her out of the depression she is in. It saddens them too, but not as much as Chica, the one who lost Foxy, that joyful Pirate Fox. As Freddy and them look back on what Foxy has done for the group even after the Bite. Freddy remembers something vaguely that he had helped a kid with a scraped knee that one time.

_*flashback* July 15, 1984_

_Freddy and them are taking a break for a few minutes, while Foxy goes along his show. But along the way, one of Foxy's "mateys" got injured during a fight with the kraken._

_"Ow! Cap'n Foxy please help!" the kid had exclaimed. Foxy heard the call and went over to his little matey. He picked him up and went to find his parents._

_"Aye, matey, where be yer parents?" Foxy asked. "I don't know. They left me here to do some errands, and said that they would be here by now." the kid replied. "Thar' be a sad tale lad. Say, what be yer name?" "M-My name is Ian." Foxy had then smiled. "That be a fine name for ye lad. Now, let us get that scrape a patched up right away, eh." Foxy reassured. Ian had nodded and Foxy took him in the back, but not before calling Mr. Faz to help him with the situation._

_"Aye, sir, we have a problem with a kid." Foxy told Mr. Faz. "What is it?" he asked. "The kid had scraped his knee and his parents aren't here, and I be knowing nothin' of medical stuff." Foxy admitted. Mr. Faz had then chuckled and went into the back with Foxy to help Ian recover. Freddy had watch the whole thing. For ever since Bonnie arrived, he had finally felt happy within himself._

_*end of flashback*_

_"Those were good times." _Freddy thought. But he didn't notice the purple paw waving in front of his face. "Freddy, FREDDY!" The bear had then snapped out of his thoughts and then yelled back at whoever was shouting at him-that was a mistake. He had yelled at his purple fluff of joy. Bonnie had then cried into which Freddy had immediately pulled into a hug.

"Oh Bonnie, I am so sorry. I was just thinking on back about Foxy, I never noticed your paw in my face. Can you ever forgive me?" Freddy pleaded. "I can't stay mad at you for long, I do." she said. Then, her voice changed tone. "You're making it up to me later." she whispered seductively into his ear. Freddy then shook like no other and blushed really hard. But then, a disgusted Golden woke up from his nap.

"Do you mind?! I am trying to take a nap here!" Golden shouted. Freddy and Bonnie then looked at each other, then laughed. Golden then tilted his head, confused.

"What?" he asked. Freddy and Bonnie just kept of laughing. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. Bonnie then pointed to his pants-well, if they were on. Golden then looked down and saw Bon-Bon pants him. She then got up and high-fived Freddy and Bonnie.

"Awesome sis." Bonnie praised. Bon-Bon then blushed in embarrassment. "Oh come on, it was nothing." she chuckled. "Why, you, little." Golden retorted. Bon-Bon then took that as a sign to run. Bonnie and Freddy then just laughed at the sight of Bon-Bon outrunning Golden. 78 and the others then woke up.

"Let me guess, Bon-Bon got Golden again." 78 guessed. "Take a look for yourself." Bonnie motioned for them to look. Then THEY started laughing as well. Then, Toy Freddy had an idea.

"Hey, let's rig Golden's stuff so he doesn't suspect it." he suggested. Toy Chica then raised her eyebrow. "Um, Fred, I never even heard you suggest that before. You're usually so, mature." Fred then took that as a complement. "Um, I am going to take that as a complement. But also, if it is against my brother then why not?" He got them there, well, except for two. Marionette and 78 then backed out.

"Hey, I am not getting in trouble for your guys mistake." Marionette warned. "Yeah, he is going to be all over you guys once he gets done with Bon." 78 agreed. They then walked to the breakfast restaurant across the street, but not before 78 yelled, "If you need medical assistance, you know where to find us!" They all then got ready.

**1 hour later...**

Golden had then lost Bon-Bon after he chased her through the hotel. _"How the heck could she have gotten out of my sight." _Golden thought. He shrugged it off and went to take a nap, unaware that his mattress was made with too many springs.

Golden had then got to his room and dropped right onto the mattress, only to be shot right back up to the ceiling. Did I forget to mention that it is also bouncy? Once he had got down, he growled.

"Very funny guys, ha, ha. Now fix my bed!" Golden ordered. Bonnie and Freddy then came in. "Look who got to try out the new bed." Freddy snickered. Golden frowned at him and just pointed at his bed. A few minutes later, Bonnie and Freddy had "fixed" **(Notice how I put "fixed" in "quotations) **his bed.

"Here ya go. A brand new bed! Enjoy!" Bonnie exclaimed. They both then left. Golden then sighed and got onto his bed, only for it to completely go flat. He got mad. He rushed out of his room and opened Freddy's room, only to find them, "doing something". Golden then backed away slowly, only to be met with Toy Chica.

"Hey Toy Chica, what do you want?" Golden asked. Toy Chica then got out her cupcake. "Cupcake here wants to play." she said menacingly. Golden then thought to himself, _"I think I am going to go across the street now."_ He then rushed out of there and was heading across the street.

**In the Breakfast Bar**

Marionette and 78 were enjoying some delicious bacon when they sensed something running towards the bar. They both knew what it was. "Looks like he went the easy way out." 78 sighed. He got up from his chair and went outside. Golden was seen running towards him. Once he got there, he hid behind 78.

"Toy Chica, cupcake, play." Golden managed to sputter. 78 had sighed again, but then smiled. He saw the three "Toys" running towards him. Once they got there, 78 addressed them.

"Guys, I think he has had enough. Give him a break, so Marion and I can get him." The three had then smiled while Golden started whimpering to himself. Bon-Bon had then hugged 78 and snuggled into his chest. 78 didn't blush, but he also didn't feel embarrassed. But then, he felt love in the air once again. This time, from Fred and Chic.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, Golden, how about we give these two a little space." 78 suggested. Bon-Bon at first didn't get it, but then she realized what it meant. The trio then went inside, leaving Fred and Chic on their own. They both blushed.

"So, Fred, I wanted to tell you something for a long time." Chic said. "And, I have been realizing this ever since I met you." Fred was hoping she would say the three words he had been longing to hear from her.

"And I just wanted to say." Chic started but was cut off from a passionate kiss from Fred. Chic had soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. Fred putting his paws to her waistline. They soon cut off from lack of air.

"You were saying?" Fred started for her. "Um, that I love you Fred, from the moment I laid eyes on you." she admitted. She then received a hug from Fred.

**Inside **

Inside the restaurant, the four was spying on the two snuggling together outside. Bon-Bon had "awed", Golden spilled some tears, and Marionette and 78 smiled for the two as they had found love.

"More love, it is beautiful." 78 said. Bon-Bon then wrapped her arms around 78. He then thought, _"We will win against you Phone Guy."_

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Another chapter done and done. New love, isn't it amazing? Hope you have an amazing morning/day/afternoon/evening/night**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Foxy's Funeral

**Hello everyone, I am going to try to update a bit more frequently than I usually do unless you want me to take it a bit slower, either way is fine. It is just, I have a lot of stuff that is going to happen after New Year's so I am going to try and get half of the story done by New Year's. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC. Scott owns FNaF.**

**Chapter 7: Foxy's Funeral**

Plans for Foxy's funeral is coming along smoothly. The casket and body are placed nicely outside the burial grounds. Where he wanted to be buried? Next to his parents. His parents had died 4 years earlier. The mother had died from a heart attack while the father had died during a robbery where he got shot in the chest and paramedics couldn't get back in time. The father was a cop just for the record.

As the last detail was ready, everyone would be soon arriving. The 9 had already been there as they had put out all the stops for this one. The first ones to show up was Roland, manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which as you know, had been in a pile of debris. He loved Foxy as if he was his own son. The rest had been some adults who had loved Foxy as a kid, speaking of which, that kid that Foxy helped in the knee scrape, was now 16 and had showed up, remembering Foxy forever. Ian, as he was known, was walking up to the others that had been by his casket. Freddy had recognized him instantly.

"Ian, what a pleasure to see you." Freddy greeted. Ian smiled and nodded. He then turned to the others. Then, he walked up to the casket which held the pirate fox himself. Ian had then touched the casket and then, he returned to his seat. The lights then dimmed which signaled the start of the funeral. Freddy himself was the speaker.

"Hello everyone, we are here today, to remember a good Captain who name was Foxy. Sailing on adventures like no other. I remember those times when he would cheer the kids up with his tails on the Seven Seas, his fights with Blackbeard, good times." he chuckled while some of the crowd chuckled as well.

"But as I would remember, he was the best out of all us I would say. Grandson of Schmidt III, what more of an honor could you really ask for? Needless to say, he will always be in our hearts, or as he would say, "Me hearties, you be the best crew ever." Freddy tried to say in a pirate voice. Everyone then laughed at Freddy's failed attempt. But then, Freddy spoke again. "Now, here to say a few words, his love, Chica." Freddy then applauded with the rest of the crowd. Chica then got up and smiled to everyone.

"Hi everyone. Um, Foxy. He was very nice to me during our life together, even though we haven't got married, although, I wish we did. I just really want to say, h-he was there for me in my time of need. I think that I would never find another one like him, never. I miss you Foxy, and when I be there, we can be reunited." Chica said. Everyone clapped at her speech and let her sit down. Chica remembers the time he first arrived at the Pizzeria.

_September 3, 1980_

_Freddy and the other two members, Bonnie and Chica, just got done with a song for the children and were now interacting with them. Freddy looks over to Bonnie and Chica, the bunny playing a game of hide and seek with some of the kids, the chicken teaching one of the kids to cook in the kitchen. Freddy smiled, the only time Chica had ever let someone into the kitchen to cook was their 50th customer. Closing time had approached and the kids had to leave. They were sad, but they were also happy on the inside that they would see them again tomorrow. Freddy had then just got done cleaning some tables and setting chairs when Mr. Faz had called him outside. He never been outside, but he was going to feel on how it was._

_Freddy made his way to the door and somehow, found the air to feel good. Anyways, he made his way over to where Mr. Faz was standing. He was near a giant truck, looked like for moving things. _

_"Hello sir, what is this?" Freddy asked. "Well Freddy, you are getting a new friend today and I need your help to move it inside." Mr. Faz explained. "And, it is a male. So you won't have to be lonely." Freddy smiled and helped the assistants move whatever it is, into the pizzeria. But, Freddy noticed one of them had a hood on, but he just shrugged it off. Once they got inside, Mr. Faz had handed one of the movers a crowbar to get the crate open. The mover got the crate open and then left, leaving Mr. Faz, the mechanics, and the animatronics._

_"Freddy, meet Foxy the Pirate." Mr. Faz addressed. Freddy then got confused, as Foxy was a girl's name. "Um Mr. Faz, I thought you said that Foxy was male?" Mr. Faz then looked at Freddy. "He is a male, the names we give you guys are confusing I do not know why. Anyways, I will have the mechanics boot him up and there you go." he happily explained. "Anyways, I gotta go. Once they are done, show him around the place. See ya tomorrow." Freddy then watched as the mechanics got Foxy fixed up and booted up. Bonnie and Chica then came to where Freddy was._

_"Hey Freddy, who is that?" Chica asked. Freddy then turned around to face Chica. "Bonnie, Chica, meet Foxy the Pirate. He is going to be a new addition to the Fazbear family." he explained. Chica then got all giddy. "Freddy, this is awesome. Will he perform with us on stage? What will he do?" Chica kept rambling on and on like a little child saying this and that. "Chica, he is going to have his own show." Freddy explained. "Apparently, Mr. Faz is opening up a new thing called Pirate Cove." Chica then calmed down. "Anyways, we better show Foxy around the place, after all, he is new." Freddy suggested. The others nodded and they all went over to Foxy. Freddy remembered when Bonnie arrived and one of mechanics switched on something in the back of her head. He then walked over to Foxy and went behind him. Freddy reached for behind his head and he was right, a flap opened up, revealing a switch with a setting in which he did not understand. What he did understand was the switch would turn on Foxy. He switched it on and then, Foxy spoke which surprised them._

_"Aye me hearties. I be Foxy the Pirate." Foxy greeted. Freddy then moved closer to the fox and nervously spoke. "H-Hello, Foxy. I am Freddy Fazbear. You are at F-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. T-These here are your o-other friends, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken." Freddy stuttered. Bonnie noticed this behavior and put a paw on his shoulder._

_"Freddy, you sound nervous. You weren't like this before." Bonnie pointed out. "Yeah Freddy, you are usually calm and collected, not spastic and nervous." Chica added. Freddy didn't respond and went back to the stage. Meanwhile, Chica had to tour Foxy around the place. She then showed him to where he would be performing, Pirate Cove._

_"Now this is Pirate Cove, Foxy. This is where you will be performing soon. Meanwhile, you will be interacting with the kids." Chica explained. "But once Mr. Faz, your boss, finishes the Cove, you will have your own show." Foxy smiled at her and gave her a warm hug._

_"Lass, I be a new fella here, but ye have shown me everything around this place, and I respect ye for it." Foxy praised. Chica blushed but she hugged back, then got back on stage. Foxy took a seat in one of the chairs near the front of the restaurant._

_*end of flashback*_

Chica had sighed, remembering when he first got to pizzeria. They all had paid their respects and put him on a ship Marionette and Roland built. They then took off their hats in respect while 78 played "Captain Kidd" on the flute to remember that Foxy was as good Pirate as Captain William Kidd. Once the ship had sailed and set fire, everyone else had gotten Phone Guy's location.

Marionette then told everyone where Phone Guy was located, but as soon as he told them, his eyes had turned black. **(Refer to either chapter 5 or 6). **Phone Guy was now talking to Marionette in his head.

"Ah finally I have you." Phone Guy triumphed. "Now, follow everyone else and take out everyone one-by-one, but leave Mike, Golden Freddy, and Dan. I will take care of Mike once they get here and since you haven't released your true fighting style, you can defeat both of them." he explained. "Well, Dan may surrender, as soon as I torture his little Bon-Bon, he will fall right into my hands. Now, go!" he ordered. And with that, the legend of the Puppet Master was released.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Looks like Phone Guy finally has control of The Marionette. And the torture, I am not spoiling anything. I hope you have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night.**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wrath of The Lion

**Hello everyone. Getting to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC. Scott owns FNaF.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: The Wrath of The Lion<span>**

Our heroes are now making their way towards Phone Guy's location. But, disappearances have occurred. This includes, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Bon-Bon, and Mangle. As 78 now feels down for not noticing whatever the heck was taking his bunny, he would find and rip apart. But none of them knew, that The Marionette was behind the kidnappings.

"I sure hope they are okay." Chic worriedly wondered. "Do not fret, I am sure they are okay." Fred reassured. Although, two elders that were leading the charge worried so, as Bon-Bon was 78's girlfriend and Golden had a "thing" for Mangle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unmarked Location<span>**

Phone Guy looks upon the four Marionette captured. His plan would go into motion and he would win this battle. "Toy Bonnie, I hear you are in a relationship with Dan Allen, correct?" Phone Guy asked. Bon-Bon reluctantly nodded. "Well, I have a "special" treatment for you." Bon-Bon now was afraid. Usually when you hear the words, "special treatment", you know it is going to be bad.

Bon-Bon was taken to the torture chamber. But, Phone Guy only strapped her onto the metal bed. He needed 78 to be here to witness the torture of his bunny. Meanwhile, Bon-Bon was crying and whimpering. She was hoping that 78 would just break in and save her. But, it would almost be too late.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Entrance<strong>

The gang has now made it to the entrance, but with only Mike, Marionette, 78, and Golden. The door then opened up and they walked in. Then, they saw captives all around them, including animals. Mike was disgusted by the way Phone Guy was treating these poor animals and people. But at the end, they seen Fred and Chic being taken into a room. Mike tried running towards them, but couldn't get to them in time. Then, Phone Guy's voice over the speaker caught them off guard.

"Hello new guests. Welcome to the Torture Chambers. Are you enjoying your stay?" he sarcastically remarked. "If you look to your right, you will see Toys Freddy and Chica beaten down into almost scrap."

Mike had gasped. "How dare you do that to them?!" he enraged. "The better question is, why not?" Phone Guy stated. Mike then frowned, even if he was talking to a speaker. They then heard another scream, a scream that 78 knew all too well. He had rushed to where the sound was, and to his dismay, he was right. There she was, the blue bunny that he loved, with a broken leg, black eye, bloodied lips, and losing consciousness. 78 now raged at the state Bon-Bon was in. He broke through the glass easily and rushed to his bunny. He unstrapped her and she almost fell to the ground if 78 did not catch her.

"Oh Bon-Bon, I should not have you suffer like this. It is all my fault." he cried. Bon-Bon then put her arms around his neck, to keep off the ground and to cling onto him.

"Shh, love. It's okay, let's save the others." Bon-Bon motivated. 78 then smiled and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back with passion she never knew. 78 then put her down by Mike.

"Mike, please stay here and protect her while Golden, Marion, and I go stop Phone Guy and rescue the others." 78 pleaded. "But 78, Marion is gone, I don't know where he is." Mike responded. 78 then looked around and Mike was right, Marionette was no where to be seen. He then looked back at Mike. "Mike, just please stay with her. Once we rescue some of them, we will tell them to come back here to help." 78 reasoned. Mike nodded and motioned for both of them to go on. 78 and Golden then went to find the others.

After awhile, the duo had found Fred and Chic again. Same condition as last time. 78 had teleported in there to check up on them.

"Hey Fred, Chic, you guys okay?" 78 asked. Fred then looked up while Chic couldn't. "Yes, but as you can see, we are a bit scrapped up at the moment." Freddy pointed out. Chic could barely nod in agreement. "Let's get you guys out of here, try and grab on." 78 motivated. Fred was able to grab on and he helped Chic grab on as well. They then flashed out of there to Golden.

Golden took it as his cue to get them to Mike. He picked up Fred and Chic, and was out. 78 then walked his way to where Phone Guy presumably would be, the center of the lair. Along the way, he was able to get Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mange out of the lair. 78 had pondered on what his life would now with Bon-Bon. He then took a ring out of his pocket and inspected it. The ring, that was going to make everything right. The ring, that would make eternal love.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Center of PG's Lair<strong>

Phone Guy stands right beside The Marionette as he gets ready to end lives today, well, two. He will end Dan Allen and Golden Freddy's lives here today whether they liked it or not. They stood there for what seemed like hours but only 30 minutes was the two they were waiting for, 78 and Golden.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Phone Guy sassed. 78 then looked over to Marionette and frowned. Then, he looked back at Phone Guy. "You will pay for what you did to our friends." 78 guaranteed. Phone Guy chuckled, then snapped his fingers and the Marionette was rushing towards the duo.

"Golden, you take Phone Guy, I got Marion, GO!" 78 ordered. Golden nodded back and went towards Phone Guy. The fight had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, got this chapter done. I am going to work on chapter 10 soon. I hope you all have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sacrifice

**Hello everyone, just to say, from Sunday on, I won't be posting as frequently because break is going to be over by then and practice now becoming more frequent. I am sorry, but I am not the superintendent of my school nor am I my coach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, just OC and storyline. Scott owns FNaF.<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Sacrifice**

Golden rushes Phone Guy with such force, that he does not have anytime to move, thus resulting in Phone Guy getting smacked right into the wall. PG, **(It is what I am calling him now.)**, gets up, but dazed from the force Golden put out. Said golden bear teleported right to him and punched him in his gut. PG could have puked up his lunch, but he was just resilient enough to keep it down.

Meanwhile, 78 is having more trouble than Golden is. Marionette jumps at 78, barely dodging, but being in the vulnerable position he is in, Marionette comes down with a palm strike to the chest. 78 falls to the floor, but gets up after he got down. 78 then rushes Marionette for an uppercut on his jaw. Marionette saw the move and leaned his head back to avoid getting punched, but he now realized he left his chest vulnerable. 78 got him in the chest with a kick and Marionette is seen flying. 78 then flashes over to Marionette and sees the chip that is controlling him. He takes it off but then 78 got kicked in the chest and double kicked into the air.

_"What, I thought he would be free?" _78 thought. But now snapping out of his thoughts, Marionette jumped him again and this time, he got 78 in a choke hold and got him down. The lion struggled to get from the puppet's grasp, but he was able to punch The Marionette's jawline and in response, Marionette was forced to let go of 78 and hold his jaw, leaving enough time for 78 to figure out his next move.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon!" 78 called out. And just like that, a dragon made from earth rises up from the ground and makes a beeline bolt for Marionette. The puppet knew how to deal with these situations. As soon as the dragon made it to The Marionette, he punched it full force and the dragon broke apart. Marionette then rushed to 78, hoping for him to be exhausted. Fortunately for him, 78 was exhausted from launching the Earth Dragon. Marionette took his chance and captured 78 while PG had a Taser and used it on Golden.

"Looks like we got them." PG praised. "Now, we take them into the main torture room, and have their loved ones, watch as they die." PG then laughed menacingly. 78 had looked over to Golden and motioned for him to go limp. Golden nodded and went limp and 78 made a clone of himself to get Golden out of PG's grasp. Golden then gave a confused look as to why he did not have his clone free him too.

"Because, somebody has to be bait. I am going to end this, with my death." 78 had told Golden. He then spilled a few tears, but ran to where Mike and the others were.

With the others, they were still worrying about where Golden and 78 was. Until, a golden bear had been seen running down the hall towards them. Mangle smiled and went and hugged him. Golden hugged back, but not blushing this time.

"Good to see you brother. Where is 78?" Freddy asked. Golden then frowned. "I am sorry, I could not save him, but if you will follow me." Freddy then looked at the others, and then followed Golden.

**The Main Chamber**

The Main Chamber was fixated up with torture devices, coffins with spikes, ring of fire, almost everything you could want in a torture chamber. But anyways, Golden had led them here and what they saw was horrible. Bon-Bon had cried from this.

78 was tied down to a table, readying for death. Then, stepping out of the shadows, PG and Marionette. Freddy growled at Marionette for betraying them and Bon-Bon glared at PG.

"Well, who do we have here? An audience?" PG mocked. Bon-Bon then tried stepping in, but it electrocuted her foot, in response she winced in pain. PG smirked. "Now, if any of you try to get in here, say goodbye to your friend and your feet." he warned. Bon-Bon could only sigh and was back in her seat. "Now, if we will, let us adjourn this meeting with a death." PG announced. 78 then telepathically spoke to Golden one last time.

"Golden, I just want you to tell Bon-Bon and everyone else that I love them. My will is in my room at the hotel. And now, RUN!" he told Golden. The bear got the message and sadly nodded.

78 then got out the detonator, but PG saw it. "What do you think you are doing?" 78 then smiled one last time. "Saving my family." he stated. 78 looked up into the stands to see them gone. He then pressed the button, which created an instantaneous explosion. 78 was never seen again.

**Hotel**

Bon-Bon was devastated as soon as she heard the explosion. She had probably cried more than Chica when she had lost Foxy. Fred had came in, to try to comfort her.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, it is okay. He is in a better place now." Fred tried to reassure. He then hugged Bon-Bon into which she cried into his shoulder. Fred then patted her back, but nothing could work. He then got up and went out the door. Bonnie was there, asking Fred for her condition.

"She is almost gone now, there is nothing I can do at least." Fred told Bonnie. The purple bunny then sighed, but went in to where her younger sister was.

"Bon-Bon, you okay?" Bonnie asked. "We worry for you." Bon-Bon then looked up to her elder sister. "I d-don't think I can l-live on." Bon-Bon stuttered. Bonnie gasped, she had never heard her sister say that. Bonnie then cupped her chin. "Sis, I know how you feel. But, it doesn't mean suicide from it. But I do want to know one thing." "What's that?" Bon-Bon replied. "I want to know how you fell in love with 78." Bon-Bon had sighed, but started the story.

_January 1, 1987_

_It was a nice day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, business was flowing good, but it was New Year's Day. And couples were coming in. Since Mr. Faz only programmed the animatronics to only do kid songs, he did not know what to do. That was until, a specific customer came in and saved his business. His name, was Dan Allen. Dan walked up to Mr. Faz, he looked calm in Mr. F's opinion. _

_"Hello sir, I would like to perform a song to help your restaurant and entertain the couples." Dan asked. "Sure. Just ask the animatronics on stage for permission. They kind-of are, stage hoggers." Mr. Faz chuckled. So did Dan. Mr. Faz watched as Dan went to the stage._

_Bon-Bon was entertaining some kids but when she felt someone watch over her, she turned around, but only to see a lion a bit taller than her. She had called for Fred and Chic to help her._

_"What is it Bon, oh my." Chic started. Fred was able to finish it for her. "Um hello. What are you doing up here?' he asked. Dan simply smiled. "I was hoping to take the stage to sing for the customers and couples out there, and to keep the restaurant as it is now." Dan stated. Fred looked at Chic, then Mr. Faz in the back. He nodded. Fred then sighed and looked at Dan. "Okay, for the business." Dan nodded in response. The three almost left, but until Dan spoke again. "May I have one of you with me, ya know, as a duet." he asked. Fred then sighed once again. "Okay, Bon-Bon, do you mind?" Bon-Bon then happily nodded and got prepared with Dan._

_Mr. Faz then got up on stage to announce the duo._

_"Hello everyone. This is something that normally, doesn't happen here at Freddy's, but a customer and an animatronic would like to sing for you all and since there is couples all around, it is going to be for them also. So may I introduce, Dan Allen and Bon-Bon!" Mr. Faz announced. He then applauded with the crowd and sat down in the front row. Dan had told Bon-Bon of what song he was doing and maybe she could join along, they both had their guitars ready, Bon-Bon's being the electric guitar and Dan's being the acoustic. They both nodded to each other, and started playing._

_**Dan**: __It was our first week_

_At Myrtle Beach_

_Where it all began_

_**Bon-Bon**: __It was 102'_

_Nothing to do_

_Man it was hot_

_So we jumped in_

_**Both**: __We were summertime sippin', sippin__'_

_Sweet tea kissing off of your lips_

_How could I forget?_

_**Dan**: Watching that blonde hair swing_

_To every song that I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of_

_19' you and me_

**_Bon-Bon: _**_We had our first dance in the sand_

_It was a hell of a souvenir_

_Tangled up, so in love_

_So, let's just stay right here_

**_Dan:_**_ 'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of_

_When I looked at you_

**_Both:_** _Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song that I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of_

_19' you and me_

_... you and me_

**_Dan: _**_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song that I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_Beautiful, Beautiful_

**_Both: _**_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song that I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of_

_19 you and me_

**_Dan: _**_First week in myrtle beach where it all began..._

**_End of Song_**

_Everyone clapped and couples kissed. Through that, Fred and Chic started having emotions about each other, but would not admit them for awhile. Bon-Bon then started to have feelings for Dan. He then said goodbye to everyone and secretly, came up to Bon-Bon and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I know who you love."_

_*end of flashback*_

Bon-Bon had finished up the last part of the story, Bonnie was amazed that her younger sister could remember that much. She then hugged her good night and went to bed. Bon-Bon thought about on how lucky she was, she was able to rest tonight, knowing that her lion would be watching over her.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Life and Death

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I was just on vacation with a party to go to so I could not update. Just for those reasons, this will be one of the longest chapters I have done so far. Thanks for all the support for my stories. And, from the reviews, I will put those ideas into play soon. Here we are, presenting:**

**Chapter 10: Life and Death**

As to look once more, the death of loved ones can be remembered so solely that it is just fresh in your mind. The Marionette felt bad on Foxy's death. But he remembers to himself, _Why can I not get him? _That question still ponders within his mind. So he goes to where Foxy's ship is-burned down into almost a pile of scrap. The Marionette then sees Foxy, laying there peacefully. Considering this fact, he uses his supernatural powers to his full extent. To his own amazement, the readings on Foxy had now, "sprung up". He now calls into the air-a call that Golden had taught him in case of an emergency. Speaking of which, he appeared right there with Marionette.

"What is it?" Golden asked. The Marionette points down to Foxy in response. Golden now looks down with eyes wide, Foxy taking sputtering breaths. He picks up Foxy into a bridal stance and teleports out there with Marionette following close behind.

**Hotel**

The rest of the crew wait for their golden friend to arrive back. Mangle was worried-considering the fact that she loved him. Golden now gets back with Foxy in his arms. Chica and the rest are surprised. She rushes to Golden and touches Foxy. He was warm to her amazement-meaning that he was now alive. As soon as Golden hands him to her, he whispers, "Thank Marion for this." Golden then teleports away to do other stuff.

The others were exceptionally grateful to Marionette the following days. Taking him out to eat, games, bowling, all kinds of stuff. Marionette was now closer then ever to reach his true goal, to make amends with his long-lost friends. But, there was still a threat to behold them, PG. He was still out there, after the incident. Bon-Bon was devastated afterwards, but had gotten over his apparent death. Still fresh in their minds, he once in awhile, appears in their dreams to make them believe still. Believing they can prevail over PG once and for all. His presence still scars the animals to this day.

Foxy and Chica make amends with each other by Chica making fresh pizza and some wine for them to share. Foxy sets up the bed for them to sleep in and starts a bath they can share in. The others decided to leave them alone. After a while, the romance was rekindling slowly. Foxy eats his pizza with grace he never knew he had, same for Chica. They then both drink sips of their wine, just to get the kick in. Apparently, that was all they needed.

Both then motioned each other for the bathroom. As soon as they got there, Foxy started to undress. Chica soon became entranced looking at the fox. _"Wow, he looks so handsome," _Chica said to herself. She then saw him take off his shirt, into which a six pack beheld with him and some scars. But, then came the real part for Chica. He took off his yellow-striped pants, showing, ya know. **(Just for the record, this story is rated T, I cannot go any farther in detail of what is going to happen.)**

But once they were in the "zone", everyone else could at least hear, "Foxy!" or "Yes!". Everyone just knows it is them making love to one another, but having separated for so long can take its toll on you.

Back with Foxy and Chica, they lay in their bed snuggling together. She in his protective arms. As Chica ponders on what they will do for the rest of their days, a sad blue bunny watch them from out the door. Her name was Bon-Bon you may know. But then, a light had appeared. The light was shaped into a figure that Bon-Bon knew. That figure was only known as Dan Allen or 78-Bon-Bon's boyfriend.

She had tackled him into a hug which into he accepted happily. 78 knows he let her suffer too much, but there is nothing he can really do for her now. She cries into his arms. He rubs her back in a soothing matter. Freddy, has a plan to deal with PG once and for all. So he calls them to the lobby of the hotel to discuss his final plan.

"Okay," Freddy started, "I know how we can deal with this matter right now and end it." Everyone had their ears ready to listen. Freddy then looks to Mike right across from him.

"Mike, you will be the one to end this once and for all." Freddy stated. Mike was surprised, as was the others except for 78 and Freddy. "But why?" Marionette asked. Freddy does not look at him, but still responds. "Because, we may be able to do it, but, I want to know that he was bested by who he helped." Marionette nodded in understanding and the rest do the same, getting Freddy's plan. He then tells Mike to head out as soon as possible, but when he is ready.

A few minutes later, Mike gets ready to leave, but not before 78 stops him. Mike bows to 78 in respect in which he does the same. He puts a paw on Mike's shoulder.

"Michael, I want you to have this." 78 started in a calm voice. He then hands out Jocko's sword to Mike and a 44. Magnum. Mike stared in awe of the two weapons he now holds.

The gun was in pristine condition with a six-round shot in the chamber. The bullets themselves were 22. carbon-lead bullets with FMJ cased around them. The sword was in an even better condition. It is actually a double-edged sword with engravings on it. On the grip, there was Chinese engraving that translated to "Love". And the symbols were a yin-yang symbol marked with a fox. The engravings on the blade translated to "Family". Mike had now understood why he was chosen to do this. He loved the animatronics now. They were like his family-just like with the others.

Love and Family can bring hearts together like no other. That was Jocko and 78's mission to the world, to bring Love and Family to the world. They may have died but their strength and heart can live in many things.

Mike now says good-bye to his family to avenge them all. Matt, Kendall, Gavin, Kevin, and Jeremy, they will all be avenged. By the one the very enemy helped survive the nights, Michael Schmidt will shine brighter than Jocko Schmidt III or Dan Allen could have. He would be a hero to his family. That is all he wanted. Respect, Love, and a Family, the three things he never had, he will now achieve by doing the mission he was assigned to do.

**Burned House: Jocko's Estate**

Mike now walks with his gun in his holster and sword in socket. He takes his MP3 out and listens to a song he remembers from when Bon-Bon and 78 had sang back in 87'. It was that very song that made the lion and blue bunny fall in love together, same with Fred and Chic. Mike had a girlfriend once, but she was greedy. As most with Mike, the girls only wanted his money and send him to the curb. But one day, Mike hoped that he would find someone that would give him Love.

He then arrives at the remnants of Jocko's estate, the same place they hold sanctuary until enough money was paid for a house. He cries a bit, remembering all the good times at this house. But also, that one moment, where everything went wrong. He does not need to be remembered on that fateful day two things had happened. The first was this house being burned to the ground. The other was when he though Foxy had died here, in which he did, but thanks to Marionette, Foxy was back.

Mike then sees a figure right across from him a couple of feet from him. The one he solely searched for. The one who may have saved his life but sent him into insanity after those days in 93'. Phone Guy. His real name nobody had figured out. But his name will be learned in due time, as soon as Mike puts him in his place. Mike then angers up inside himself.

"Why?" Mike asked in anger. PG's eyebrow goes up into a confused look. "What do you mean?" he responded. Mike then forms his opens hands on his sword and gun a bit too tight on grip.

"I mean, why did you kill them?" he asked again in rage. PG then laughs in a mocking manner. "I killed them," he started. "Because I wanted to." Mike was now a new kind of angry, he was ticked off. Mike then rushed him with his sword and swung at PG. He dodged it, but by a inch. PG chuckles and rushes also. The battle had begun.

Mike takes a few up-swings at PG, he takes a step back to avoid getting sliced. But, seeing he was vulnerable, Mike pulls out his 44. out and shoots. To Mike's dismay, the bullet did not make its mark. But it did get a shoulder shot. That means that he will be slowed. Mike tried to reload in time but PG pulls out his own and shoots Mike right in his leg. He winces at the pain but takes a fall. PG decides to end it early. He gets his Magnum and aims it right at Mike's head. But like every villain, there is that request of final words.

"Any final words." PG then loads his gun and points to Mike's head. The gun Mike had was 5 feet from him, in which PG knew. What he did not know that Mike did was that the sword was right by Mike.

"_Man, he must be blind." _Mike thought. But he then says his words. "Yeah," he started. Mike then picks up the sword. "You are finished." PG then coughs up a lot of blood. He then drops limp beside Mike. He had done it. Mike had finished the duty he needed to do for his family. Mike remembers a whistle he got from Freddy.

"Son, take this with you. Blow, and we are there to help." Freddy had told him. Mike then blows his whistle.

**Hotel**

78 and them are in the restaurant the hotel somehow has. He then hears a familiar whistle. In fact, they all do. Only one thought appears in their mind, Mike.

**Burned House: Jocko's Estate**

78 and Golden arrive to where Mike is at. They find the sight they can finally see. PG dead in front of all their eyes. All of them have finally reached closure after all that time. 78 then walks over to PG's body. He closes his eyes and says his respects. "May the Father have your soul in his grasp. But, you will pay for your sins. Requiescat In Pace." He then stands by his friends. But then, the "old" versions are now looking half alive. It was because the children that had half of them were finally able to rest in peace. 78 then comes over to each of them.

"You guys have made me so proud. I would think Jocko would have thought so too. That is why my spirit is going into each of you five." 78 said happily. The five smiled and group hugged everyone there. 78 bowed one last time to them and they bowed back and his spirit split into five and went into each of the original five. The couples there kissed and hugged.

"This is what Family should be." Freddy said aloud. Everyone else nodded and they were able to get in contact with Roland in which he got a new establishment and called it,

"Freddy's Family Palace". With that, they were all able to get a big house and live altogether. They were one big happy family and would not anything more.

The spirits of Jocko Schmidt III and Harry Garrison look down on them from above, knowing that they have closure and are safe. They all lived in peaceful harmony.

**The End of Story**

**A/N: Hey guys, what did you think? I know, I had a lot of stuff to do in which I could not update. That is why this is one of my longest chapters I have done in my stories. I do hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night when you read this. I had gotten some of this from the reviews I had gotten.**

**This is Jocko67 as always, a signing off.**


End file.
